


Moonlit Satin

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Moonlit Satin

Right. Well. I finally got out of my writing slump. Hurrah!

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000g39k/)

**Title** : Moonlit Satin  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Daisuke/Takeru/Ken  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme set** : # 4, Satin; Jamie's theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : NC-17; PWP, sex, nakedness, severe lackage of plot, four people in a bed with dirty intentions, oh yea and IT'S NOT EDITTED *gasp*

Takeru smiled as she came to bed that night, shimmering and glowing like a child in a candy store. Her satin nightshift glistened in the moonlight pouring through the windows, and as she crawled across the bed towards them, it curved around the contours of her body, clinging sensuously. As she settled between Ken and Daisuke, as had been planned, she leaned on one elbow, smiling brilliantly at Takeru over Ken’s shoulder. He leaned close, and she closed her eyes before touching their foreheads together.

“I love you,” she said softly. Takeru felt Ken’s hand resting on his thigh.

“I love you more,” he growled as Ken’s hand tightened. By leaning forward, he had effectively squished Ken between his bare chest and Hikari. Takeru reached out and touched a creamy thigh, running his hand up towards the melting satin of her night shirt. He watched as Daisuke’s hand followed the same path, the brunette’s lips settling into the gentle groove of Hikari’s neck and shoulder. His and Daisuke’s hands met upon Hikari’s hip, under the cool fabric of her shirt. Daisuke twisted his fingers through Takeru’s. Ken slipped his hand up and down Takeru’s leg, finally gripping it under the knee and guiding it over his hip. Takeru moved his hips closer to Ken, feeling warmth flood his body as skin pressed flush against skin.

Hikari shifted, reclining on her side to touch Ken’s face and draw it to her own. As they kissed, Takeru watched as Ken’s tongue slipped between Hikari’s lips, their mouths sliding against each other. Ken made a noise that reverberated through his chest, shaking Takeru and making a tiny ball of heat explode somewhere in his gut.

He felt Hikari move, her hand slipping between herself and Ken to grip begging flesh. It was only then that Takeru noticed Daisuke’s hand had managed to get between himself and Ken. The back of Daisuke’s hand pressed firmly against his skin, moving and thrumming with life as his fingers inched towards Ken’s entrance. Takeru mimicked the actions with his own hand, caressing Hikari’s soft skin as she trembled between Ken and Daisuke.

Takeru and Daisuke’s fingers slipped into Hikari and Ken at almost the same time, as if they had choreographed the action. Hikari wriggled pleasantly, a free hand reaching out to grip Takeru. Ken gasped against Hikari’s lips, and Hikari moved away, drawing her mouth against his throat as Takeru nipped gently at Ken’s shoulder. He wiggled his finger out of Hikari, and worked gently at adding another. Daisuke’s hard-on brushed against the back of his hand, and he grinned into Ken’s skin. Using his pinky finger, he gently ghosted over hot skin and was rewarded when Daisuke moaned helplessly, the sound muffled by Hikari’s hair as Daisuke pressed his face to her.

Daisuke pulled out of Ken and scrambled for Takeru’s own hardening erection. As he grappled, he touched a few of Takeru’s ticklish spots and Takeru wasn’t at all sure it wasn’t accidental. When Daisuke’s hand closed over him, Takeru bit back his sharp cry of surprise. Daisuke’s hand was firm and solid around him, quickly bringing Takeru to full hardness with a few swift strokes.

Gasping, Takeru pressed his lips to Ken’s ear. “Are you ready?”

Ken responded by twisting his head back and flicking his tongue, catching the tip of Takeru’s nose. Takeru looked down at the blue-haired genius and thought his heart would explode from the sheer force of what he was feeling at that moment. As he pulled his hand back to rest upon Ken’s hip, he heard Daisuke ask Hikari the same question. She mumbled her response, and Daisuke released Takeru’s throbbing member to run his hand along Hikari’s sweat-slick skin under her pink satin night shirt. Takeru watched as Daisuke’s hands closed over Hikari’s breasts, every knuckle in his hands accented by shifting cloth in the moonlight.

With his hand firmly on Ken’s hip, he situated himself to enter Ken. Slowly, so as not to hurt him, Takeru gently inched into Ken. When he was fully in, Ken gasped, “ _Takeru_.” A short, staccato burst that let Daisuke know Takeru had hit home.

Daisuke took his cue and slid just as gently into Hikari, so gently that she murmured something to him and he responded by biting teasingly into her neck. Hikari then turned to Ken and guided his straining flesh towards her entrance. Ken didn’t really need the help, and with his hands on her hips, he slid into her. A simultaneous shiver ran through all four of them. They were one.

In perfect harmony that had come with practice, Takeru and Daisuke set up the rhythm. Guided by gentle pressure from one of Daisuke’s wayward hands, Takeru slid in and out of Ken, and he in turn rocked Hikari’s hips against his own. It was hard, more work than sex really should be, but this way they all were part of each other at the same time. They found they liked it better than if they had an individual partner.

Hikari came first, letting out one of her scintillating squeals that sent Ken over the edge with Daisuke close behind. Takeru finished as he heard Ken’s choked gasp at his last thrust. Ken and Hikari fell back against the pillows of their bed. Daisuke pulled out of Hikari and arranged himself over her, giving her the comfort of his body as she drifted to sleep. Ken withdrew but didn’t bother to untangle his legs from his and Hikari’s, and merely sank back into Takeru’s arms. Takeru smiled gently, and wrapped both arms tightly around Ken’s glistening shoulders. He slowly ran his tongue over damp skin, eliciting a shiver from Ken that Hikari and Daisuke could both feel, their skin hypersensitive.

Ken fell asleep, held secure in Takeru’s arms, and Hikari and Daisuke drifted off shortly afterwards. Takeru had the sense to pull a blanket over them all before relaxing back against the pillows. Ken’s head on his chest was warm and solid. The way his hand was situated, he could brush Hikari’s hair from her face and not disturb her greatly. As he finally slipped to sleep, the last thing his fuzzy vision saw was the pink moonlight radiating from Hikari’s night shirt.

Comments are love. Gimme some love. <3


End file.
